


【授翻】提姆·德雷克：义务保姆

by pulululu



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Babysitting, Bedtime Negotiations, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Take Your Kid To Work Day, Tim desperately needs more coffee, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulululu/pseuds/pulululu
Summary: 提姆给了这个红头发的小女孩一个眼神。“现在，我们把这些东西挂起来，这样你就可以上床睡觉了，小姐。你已经赢得了几个小时的时间，而且你明天还能翘课。我觉得这是一场胜利了。”丽莎顽皮地冲他咧嘴一笑。“除非你也这么做，提米叔叔。爸爸说你总是有很多黑眼圈。”“你爸爸话太多了。”
Kudos: 19





	【授翻】提姆·德雷克：义务保姆

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tim Drake: Vigilante Babysitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097757) by [chibi_nightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl). 



> 番外（4/4）

提姆盯着丽莎。丽莎回望着他，扬起了眉毛，以一种只有那些在阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯那里花费了很多时间学习仪态的人才会的方式。他应该知道的，他曾经也花了很多时间练习。

这是一场他决心要赢的战斗。提姆可以直视蝙蝠侠，他不会输给一个七岁的孩子。至少洗澡时间没有这么具有挑战性。“现在是就寝时间了。”

丽莎做了个鬼脸，但没有退缩。“但是你总是说就寝时间只是一个建议，提米叔叔。”

他确实这么说过。而现在他要为此付出代价了。他作为‘最受欢迎的叔叔’的地位在这里岌岌可危。这一切到底是怎么发生的？

哦，对了。杰森觉得让他的女儿和他待在一起是一件好事，而他自己则和法外者们一起去环游世界，完成他们自己的使命。特别是韦恩庄园现在简直是流感的温床，而他绝对不允许丽莎再次染上流感。达米安就是罪魁祸首，他第一个染上了流感，这让他感到沮丧和抗议。他完美的基因并没有阻止他成为传染源、病毒的携带者。

而提姆最不需要的就是让自己染上流感。所以丽莎被擦得干干净净，她所有的东西也都被仔细地清洗干净，然后被带到了他基本上无菌的公寓里。可悲的是，除了他的电子游戏机，他的公寓里几乎没有任何适合孩子娱乐的东西。他甚至在Netflix的电影列表中都没有合适的电影，他和丽莎很快就纠正了这一事实。

提姆深吸了一口气。他会赢的。“我们都要去睡觉了。我明天早上还有工作。” 他其实完全有能力在少于几个小时的睡眠时间内处理好韦恩大厦的问题，但丽莎不需要知道这一点。作为这里所谓的大人，他所要做的就是给她掖好被子，确保她睡着了，然后他就可以在他昏过去之前再处理几个小时的案子。

这就是咖啡和能量饮料被发明的原因。

“我能和你一起去吗?” 丽莎绿色的大眼睛盯着提姆，看起来很兴奋。

提姆眼神躲闪了一下。一方面，是学校，杰森很坚持要让丽莎上学。但另一方面，他记得他爸爸第一次带他去办公室时他有多兴奋。坐在他爸爸的办公桌前，坐在他的大皮椅上，跑向复印机，像一只睁大眼睛的小鸭子一样跟着他。这不像杰森有一份传统的工作。

布鲁斯可能会给他一个被出卖的便秘表情，这意味着他有一种感情，但他不知道如何表达出来而不朝每个人皱眉，因为提姆在他这么做之前就想到了这一点。

这是显而易见的。真的。谁知道呢，也许这能让他更快地离开那里。

“是的，你可以和我一起去。”

丽莎紧紧地搂着提姆的腰，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。“你是最棒的，提米叔叔!”

这可真是天籁之音。

~*~*~*~ 

但是如果丽莎要和他一起去工作，那么她就必须看起来像公司的一份子。他看了看她的衣服，皱了皱眉头。

“怎么了，提米叔叔?” 丽莎站在他旁边，声音听起来很小。“爸爸帮我收拾的行李。”

“我知道，甜心。” 提姆给了她一个轻松的拥抱，试图减轻她的担心。“只是你需要在办公室里穿得更正式一点。而杰森打包的是学校的衣服。”

“哦，” 红头发的小女孩会意地回答。然后她做了个鬼脸。“我必须穿裙子吗?”

提姆已经知道丽莎不喜欢穿裙子了。杰森甚至不愿为此和她较劲，让她想穿什么就穿什么。有一张照片在家庭中流传，丽莎穿着一件紫色的蓬松短裙，里面有粉色和黑色的迷彩打底裤，还有一件白色衬衫，上面有一个神奇女侠的标志。她甚至戴上了皇冠。

提姆完全准备好了为丽莎的青少年时期存下来一笔钱用于应付勒索。他不确定杰森是否已经想得那么远，但他已经有了计划。以防万一。

“不，你不必穿裙子，” 提姆回答。“不过，你家里有更讲究一点的衣服吗?” 很有可能阿尔弗雷德已经解决了这个小问题，他们所需要做的就是到杰森的阁楼进行一次快速的实地考察。

丽莎的小脸在思考中皱起来，当她盯着放在客房床上的衣服时，她的头从一边转到另一边。“我想有的？爸爸从曾祖父那里带了些东西回来，在一个塑料袋里，他把它放在衣橱里。他说，只有当我真的想穿的时候，我才会穿。”

提姆克制住捏鼻梁的冲动。那一定是一件正式的礼服，而且太正式了，如果在办公室穿一天可能不太好。他看了一眼时钟。距离丽莎的就寝时间已经过去两个小时了。

是时候请求增援了。

“我会给斯蒂芬姨妈发个信息，让她看看你的衣橱。如果有人能为你找到明天可以穿的衣服，那一定就是她了。” 提姆已经把手机拿出来了，正在发他的短信。他一说服丽莎上床睡觉，就给斯蒂芬妮打电话，好让她教训他这是个多么糟糕的主意。

提姆给了这个红头发的小女孩一个眼神。“现在，我们把这些东西挂起来，这样你就可以上床睡觉了，小姐。你已经赢得了几个小时的时间，而且你明天还能翘课。我觉得这是一场胜利了。”

丽莎顽皮地冲他咧嘴一笑。“除非你也这么做，提米叔叔。爸爸说你总是有很多黑眼圈。”

“你爸爸话太多了。”

~*~*~*~ 

“你麻烦大了，” 一小时后，斯蒂芬妮在提姆耳边唱起歌来。“确保你公寓里的摄像头都开着，这样我和卡斯就能买点爆米花看电影了。”

提姆已经感到头痛欲裂了。“不。我不会的，如果我能设法以正确的方式解释这件事的话。”

斯蒂芬妮笑了，她不相信的声音响亮而清晰。“丽莎还在努力赶学校的课程，所以这是对这个想法的第一个打击。第二个是，杰森会踢你的屁股的。”

“他可以试试。” 话这么说，但是提姆已经制定了应急预案，以防最后真的变成一场击倒对手的战斗。

“好大的口气，书呆子天才。”

“你到底帮不帮我?” 他不想比必须的时间起得更早，但是如果斯蒂芬妮不帮他的话他就需要起早了。在去韦恩大厦的路上，他们可以顺便经过一家商店，他认为那里也许有合适的衣服。

“我已经完成了，检查一下你的阳台。”

提姆的感应器没有一个发出警报。这让他肃然起敬。“啊，你不想进来吗?”

“我不想无意中把丽莎吵醒。而且你该上床睡觉了。”

提姆回了一句他死后会怎样睡觉的话。这种玩笑在这个家庭里从来都不受欢迎，即使杰森也总是开这些死亡玩笑。总有一天，有人会为此打他一巴掌的，提姆希望能亲眼看到。

他走到外面，果然发现门边有一个小背包。“好吧，好吧。就当是教训我吧。”

斯蒂芬妮又笑了起来。“亲爱的，我可以一直教训你，直到我脸色发青，但除非有人把你的咖啡换成无咖啡因的，否则一点用都没有。”

提姆拿起那个背包，把它拿了进去，然后重新设置了他的安保系统。即使在情况最好的时候，他也会有点被害妄想症，更别说是现在当他的侄女在他的客房里酣然入睡的时候。“我能知道你们这些家伙多久来逛一趟吗？”

“不，你不能。”

~*~*~*~ 

提姆成功睡了六个小时的好觉。这太不可思议了，当他听到闹钟的声音慢慢醒来的时候，他很奇怪自己之前为什么不经常这样做。

“醒醒，提米叔叔!” 丽莎在走廊里喊道。

提姆呻吟着翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地看了小女孩一眼。她把这一眼当作可以进入他房间的邀请，跳上床，轻轻地跳了起来，然后坐在他旁边。“我已经醒了，” 他对着枕头咕哝道。

“不，你没有，” 丽莎戳着他的脸说。“你脸上有枕头的痕迹。” 她开始喋喋不休地谈论斯蒂芬姨妈昨晚带来的背包，以及里面怎么会有一条裙子，不过没关系，因为她还带来了打底裤。还有一件毛衣。显然，只有在有打底裤和毛衣的情况下，连衣裙才是允许的。还有她那双闪闪发亮的紫色鞋子，那是科莉姨妈送给她的礼物，他知道科莉姨妈的头发着火了吗？

一个人早上怎么会有这么多精力？提姆用半只耳朵听着，根据需要发出适当的声音。说到这个，杰森是如何忍受这一切的？即使在他脾气最好的时候，他也是个爱发牢骚的人，但是，为人父母一定让他变得成熟了。这让提姆想知道，在领养迪克之前，布鲁斯会是什么样子。

哦。布鲁斯。工作。办公室。

提姆又翻了个身，这次是为了关掉他那仍在响的闹钟。咖啡应该已经煮好了。他定了计时器。

他把丽莎赶出房间，这样他就可以洗澡穿衣服了。提姆·韦恩必须看起来像个亿万富翁的儿子，而提姆·德雷克则更喜欢穿着运动短裤和舒适的T恤到处乱晃，或者连帽衫。他喜欢超大号的连帽衫，尤其是属于迪克、康纳或者杰森的。有人说他在别人穿衣服的时候有点偷窃癖，这种说法并非完全没有根据。

提姆从他的房间里出来的时候，除了领带、夹克和鞋子，他已经穿戴整齐了，丽莎已经设法为自己准备好了早餐。她在柜台上自豪地咧嘴一笑，从餐厅拖过来一把椅子以方便够得着食物。她的脸上涂满了花生酱，她的头发看起来就像一个没有细枝的鸟巢。提姆模模糊糊地记得昨天她上床睡觉的时候头发还是湿的。

该死。

在他能够处理这个之前，他需要咖啡。

结果他发现昨天晚上他没有设定计时器，也没有提前准备好任何东西。提姆可怜兮兮地抱怨着，这让丽莎咯咯地笑了起来。

这一定是一个预兆。但他不能错过这次会议。如果他这么做的话，塔姆会处死他的。再一次地，为什么他觉得这是个好主意？

绿色的大眼睛向他眨了眨。“你还好吗，提米叔叔?”

对了，这就是原因，难怪杰森变得温和了。

提姆启动了他的咖啡机，然后把丽莎带去浴室洗脸。然后，他们花了一些宝贵的时间在她的头发上，充分使用了解结喷雾和梳子。当小女孩穿好衣服的时候，提姆已经喝完了半杯咖啡，还吃掉了一个百吉饼(赢家的早餐)。他把剩下的咖啡倒进了他的超大号旅行保温杯里。

当他把丽莎安置在汽车后座的儿童座椅上时，提姆很高兴自己不用再戴着牙套、拄着拐杖来假装受伤了。他已经迟到了。

开车穿过市区的路很糟糕。糟糕透了。甚至丽莎叽叽喳喳的话也没有帮助。

当他把车开进韦恩大厦地下车库的停车位时，提姆靠在方向盘上叹了口气。这太糟糕了。他已经很累了，即使他已经喝掉了大部分的咖啡。他所需要做的就是完成这次会议，带丽莎四处看看，让她坐在布鲁斯的办公室里(也许还可以给达米安发张照片;看到别人坐在布鲁斯的椅子上会让他很生气的)，然后他们就可以离开了。

游玩计划就绪后，提姆下了车，把丽莎从座位上带了下来，确保没有忘记她的背包。在会议期间，他不想让她和一个秘书单独在一起，所以她需要一些娱乐用品——涂色本、蜡笔，还有一个平板电脑，上面有提姆前一天晚上下好的静音游戏。他怎么会记得做这些事而忘了准备咖啡呢，真是难以理解。

他拉着她的手走向电梯。“我知道我没必要说这些，但是请跟紧我。如果你不能抓住我的手，你可以抓住我夹克衫的后背。这里会有很多人，我知道他们会涌向你。害羞是正常的。”

这个红头发的小女孩看起来有点紧张，但她紧紧地握住了提姆的手。“你不会丢下我一个人吧?”

提姆摇了摇头。“绝对不会，这就是为什么我们要带着你的背包。我今天要做的一些事情非常无聊。即使是我也不想这么做。”

“那你为什么一定要去做?” 他们到了电梯前，提姆让丽莎按了向上的按钮。

“因为这就是大人有时候会做的事。很多时候。这叫做负责任。” 虽然布鲁斯完全有能力自己处理这些事，虽然提姆不想去做布鲁斯留给他的韦恩大厦的事情，但是现在这些是他的责任了。18岁还太年轻了，不适合管理一家跨国企业集团，董事会也都急于提醒他这一点。感谢上帝还有卢修斯。

“爸爸也是这么说的，” 丽莎睿智地点点头。“但我认为他是在谈论税收问题。他还说了你的坏话。”

提姆很清楚丽莎指的是什么。杰森骂了他一顿，因为他的新身份居然真的要求他缴税。他迫不及待地想看看他的哥哥会在几个月内尝试什么方法摆脱这一切，并把这些强加给他。因为他肯定会的，那就是杰森。

进入公司之后，里面几乎立刻就开始了谈论声。每个人都拦住了提姆和丽莎，从秘书和保安(其中一个保安为丽莎做了一个访客徽章，当提姆把徽章别在她的毛衣上时，她的脸上兴奋得闪闪发光)到高管人员，他们中的大多数几乎没有给他一天的时间。

他们编的故事很简单。杰森是提姆的好朋友，不得不出城去工作。在他离开的这几天里，他把女儿交给了提姆。当这么简单的事情就能奏效时，就不需要精心设计故事了。

另一方面，塔姆·福克斯知道这都是胡扯，当其他人一离开提姆办公室的时候就把他叫了出来。丽莎立刻跑到办公椅上开始转椅子。

“提姆，你在干什么?” 塔姆明白地问，一只眼睛看着他，另一只眼睛看着孩子。“我的薪水可不够做保姆。”

“不，我也没指望你会，” 提姆咧嘴笑着说。他喜欢惹她生气，真的。“我们要有一个‘带孩子上班’日。”

“她不是你的孩子。”

“不是，真的吗?” 提姆用怀疑的眼神嘲弄地看着她。“我怎么猜不到。”

“提姆，” 塔姆警告地说。“我敢肯定，这不是你哥哥让你照看孩子时想到的东西。”

“我知道，但我觉得这没什么大不了的。这又不是布鲁斯把她带到这里，让每个人都认为她是他最新的私生女。”

这让塔姆笑了，所以提姆知道他赢了。“好吧，好吧。我想你今天会设法尽快下班吧?”

提姆点点头。“在和会计部门开完会议之后，你已经唠叨了两个星期了。”

“很公平。” 塔姆越过提姆的肩膀看向丽莎。她还在转圈。“我会为我们三个人点好午餐。有什么我应该避免的具体事项吗?”

“只要食物能被番茄酱淹没，丽莎就会吃掉它。我们还没办法成功让她吃掉蔬菜。”

“我有个诀窍。”

“哦?” 如果他能成为解决这个特殊问题的叔叔，杰森会加冕他为国王的。或者会给他做顿晚饭，这两件事在提姆的字典里是划上等号的。

“沙冰。我也碰巧知道一个地方。现在快去工作吧。” 塔姆向他眨了眨眼就离开了办公室。

当提姆把丽莎从椅子上抱下来的时候，她感到头晕目眩。“全都在晃!” 她说，很明显走不了直线，因为她撞到了桌子上。

“这就是你转了一圈又一圈的后果，小傻瓜。” 提姆把她和她的涂色本放在桌子的另一边。“你在这儿坐一会儿，乖乖的，我要去工作了。”

“好的！”

在电话响之前，提姆努力工作了整整一个小时。那个铃声是杰森的。考虑到他前一天晚上就给他们打过电话，他这么快又打电话来可能不是什么好事，至少对提姆来说是这样。他绞尽脑汁想弄明白为什么杰森现在会打电话来。

丽莎的眼睛激动地亮了起来。“我能接吗?”

这个提议很诱人。但电话也可能是因为工作上的事，丽莎不需要听到这些。“我最好先接。不过等我说完了，你可以跟他谈谈。” 提姆又看了一眼手机，然后轻轻地划了一下屏幕。“嘿，杰森。怎么了?”

“别来烦我，你这个小混蛋。丽莎在哪儿?” 杰森咆哮道。他听起来很不高兴。

“她很好，” 提姆回答道，站起身来，走到更靠近窗户的地方接电话。他不想让丽莎听到她爸爸对他大吼大叫。“是什么让你觉得有什么不对劲?”

“因为我接到她学校的电话说她今天早上没来。为什么她不在学校? ”

“啊，这就是我忘记的，” 提姆故意转过身，对丽莎眨了眨眼，希望这个动作能够清楚明白地传达杰森很好的信息。“直到快要出门的时候，我才喝上咖啡。丽莎什么时候开始自己做早餐了?” 他提出这个问题，希望能扭转局面。

但是没有成功。“她为什么要自己做早餐，提摩西？她才七岁。”

“我总是在那个年纪自己做早餐，” 提姆试着说，但即使是他也知道这个借口站不住脚。“只是烤面包而已。还有花生酱。很多花生酱。”

“你的育儿技巧糟透了。为什么丽莎不在学校?”

“我又不是父母，我是叔叔，” 提姆油嘴滑舌地回答。“我得到了‘通过’。我们今天有一个‘带你的侄女上班’日。丽莎正在涂色，而我正在努力做一些工作。如果我够幸运的话，她会把会计部的副总裁和董事们都迷得神魂颠倒，这样我们就可以早点离开了。”

至少计划是这样的。

“提姆......” 杰森警告地说。“你最好不要利用我的女儿来逃避工作。”

“当然不会，” 他回答。“我昨天晚上把这个作为贿赂，哄她上床睡觉。我通常的谈判方法没有奏效。”

“提姆......” 杰森又吼了一声，但提姆已经决定结束谈话了。

“嘿，丽莎！你爸爸想和你说话!” 他朝她挥了挥手机，小女孩飞快地跑过来拿走了电话。

“嗨，爸爸!” 丽莎兴奋地说。杰森完全被她控制住了，她很快就能化解这种局面的。提姆对她有极大的信心。

“啊哈，我昨天晚上熬夜了两个小时!”

叛徒。

~*~*~*~ 

会议开始后，提姆还是有点不高兴。尽管如此，他还是信守诺言，把丽莎带进了会议室，把她和平板电脑安置在角落里。“现在，我需要你坐在这里，表现出最好的一面。这里有一些人不喜欢我，但我还是得和他们一起工作。”

“为什么?” 丽莎天真地对他眨了眨眼睛。“这也是成为大人的一部分吗?”

从孩子们的嘴里说出来......提姆点点头，苦笑了一下，然后他才反应过来，又露出了平常的面孔。“是的。但是如果让我告诉你的话，有时候成为一个大人真是糟透了。”

“但是你没有就寝时间的规定。” 丽莎对他撅起了嘴。杰森批评了她的就寝时间，当她把电话还给提姆的时候，提姆也听到了同样的话，他还听到了“丽莎明天最好在学校，否则后果自负”的话。

人们开始进入会议室，所以提姆站了起来，而不是本能地用咖啡和睡眠进行反驳。“我得去工作了。请保持安静，即使这些家伙听起来是在对我大喊大叫也一样，好吗？”

她激动得睁大了眼睛。“他们要和你打架吗？你可以打败他们所有人，提米叔叔！我知道你可以！我能帮你吗?”

杰森一定会为这个忙得不可开交的。提姆很快地嘘了她一声。“不。还有不行。就待在这里玩你的游戏吧。再过一个小时塔姆就会给我们带来午饭了。然后我们就可以走了。”

“啊......我想看你打架。” 她又撅嘴了。

“我们会打起来的，” 提姆咧嘴笑着说。“只是是用语言打起来而不是拳头。观察然后学习吧。”

这次会议是他很长一段时间以来一直担心的，即使只是因为他必须证明为什么研发部门的预算相对于公司的其他部门来说是如此巨大。要隐藏一些提供资金的项目是很困难的，这些项目不仅为那些让所有蝙蝠更换玩具的设备提供资金，而且还为维护正义联盟的卫星提供资金。但即使在这个领域，口头辩论也是提姆最擅长的一项技能。布鲁斯把这家公司留给他是有原因的，即使他的教育没有达到人们的期望(他对上个月得到的GED成绩感到非常自豪)，他也要确保其他人知道，他不是他们长期以来习惯与之打交道的那个没脑子的韦恩。他的名字叫提姆·德雷克·韦恩，任何见过他母亲珍妮特的人都会在三十秒内知道他们在和她的儿子打交道。

到最后，提姆已经筋疲力尽了，但他还是把它藏得很好。不过，会计部门至少又被恐吓了一年，因此他认为这次会议是成功的。其他人离开房间之后，丽莎吸引了他的注意，他点点头，表示她可以起来了。她在这段时间一直像老鼠一样安静。

“他们真的不喜欢你，是吗?” 丽莎问。

“是的。” 提姆把她搂在怀里，给了她一个大大的拥抱。“但他们没有表现得像我想象的那么明显，可能是因为你在这里。是什么让你注意到这一点的? ”

丽莎的脸在沉思中皱成一团。她很有表现力，简直可爱极了。这让他想起了斯蒂芬妮和她那种不拘小节，不理不睬的态度。“他们只是......我不知道。其中一个看起来有点像我班上的瑞安。他对我总是很刻薄，但他从来没有被抓住过。”

提姆在心里记下了要去查查那个孩子，了解一下他的家庭状况。“还有什么?”

“他们......我不知道，但感觉他们很刻薄，虽然他们没有说刻薄的话。” 丽莎看起来很困惑，但是提姆感到他的心里充满自豪。

“他们确实是这么对我的，” 他说着，紧紧地拥抱了她。“但我也同样这样反击回去了。”

“所有的大人都这么打架吗？我不喜欢。我宁愿像爸爸那样打架，只是揍人。” 她以前也确实这么做过。提姆还记得那天晚上杰森打电话来的时候，他笑得前仰后合，杰森咆哮着说丽莎因  
为一个小孩偷了她的苹果酱而打了他一巴掌，结果被学校送回家了。那些自卫课程正在取得成效。

“这样当然更简单，” 提姆同意道。他放开她，大步穿过房间去拿丽莎的平板电脑。“但这样做远没有那么有趣。”

丽莎做了个鬼脸，“大人们真奇怪。”

“无法反驳。走吧，我们该去吃午饭了。我饿了。”

"你要吃蔬菜吗？爸爸说我必须吃，但我不喜欢。如果你不吃的话，那我也可以不吃，对吧?" 她的声音里充满了希望，但提姆清楚地知道他正在被带往一条什么样的路。

蔬菜之战是他将要赢得的一场战役。

当然，是在塔姆的帮助下。

译者注：  
最后一章了  
依然是作者的有趣评论时间：  
“提姆认为谨慎是勇敢的一部分，这就是为什么他决定在杰森回来之后赶快去旧金山和泰坦们待一段时间。”（怕被打哈哈哈哈）


End file.
